


Sleepless Nights and Misunderstandings

by TheMagicalDinosaur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Lance Needs a Hug, Lance needs to learn to communicate, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, i need to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicalDinosaur/pseuds/TheMagicalDinosaur
Summary: When Keith and Shiro come back from the Blade of Marmora looking all buddy-buddy, Lance gets jealous and shuts himself off.





	Sleepless Nights and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, please make me aware of any spellings/grammer errors. Enjoy!

Lance watches from the far end of the kitchen as Shiro and Keith whisper between themselves, giggles quietly escaping from their mouths. _‘Since when is Shiro so funny?’_ , Lance thinks to himself. He rolls his eyes and hides his face in the goop sitting in front of him. Hunk notices his pouting and suggests that they grab Pidge and watch a movie in the common room, for old times sake.

Lance’s first instinct is, of course, to say no and go hide in his room. There are too many things going on in his head right now to keep up his “fun guy” routine. Hunk must see the walls go up in front of his eyes, because he gives Lance a pleading look. _‘Damn you, Hunk and damn my soft spot for you.’_

“Sure, buddy. Let’s go drag Pidge out of her lab space thingy,” he says, throwing an arm over Hunk’s shoulders and putting a smirk on his face.

Later that night, tired out from the hours of pillow fights and popcorn catching competitions, Lance almost misses the crack in Keith’s door that’s emitting light across the darkened hallway. He pauses and glances into the room and almost falls on his butt trying to get away from the sight before him.

Shiro on Keith’s bed. Lance’s hands are shaking. Shiro touching Keith’s face. Tears prick his eyes. Keith’s tired smile looking up at Shiro. His legs shake as he stumbles to his door.

When the hand scanner doesn’t work for the third time, Lance slams his fist into the wall as hard as he can, yelping in pain. Shiro is out of Keith’s room in a flash and stands next to Lance trying to look at his hand.

“Leave me alone, Shiro,” Lance says breathlessly. He presses his hand to the scanner once again and breathes in relief when his hand is still enough to open the door. He ignores Shiro’s confused look and cradles his arm, walking into his room and letting the door slide shut behind him.

As he looks at the control panel to his left, he flashes to all the nights Keith came into his room after a nightmare, or because he heard Lance screaming in his sleep. He remembered holding Keith against his side and singing Spanish lullabies he learned from his mom to sooth him. He remembered crying into Keith’s shirt and apologizing for the mess while Keith assured him it was okay and shushed him softly.

Biting his lip hard, Lance sets the locking mechanism to keep Keith out. He doubts that Keith will even notice, now that he’ll be going to Shiro for comfort. If Lance sobs himself back to sleep when he wakes up screaming to an empty room, well, nobody will know but him.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Lance tries not to notice how every morning, the bags under Keith’s eyes get darker. He tries not to hope that it’s because Lance hasn’t held him, because he knows that it’s because he’s been with Shiro every night.

After a couple days, he stops looking at Keith all together. (Because of this, he doesn’t see the sadness in Keith’s eyes whenever Lance avoids him.)

He spends all his time with Hunk and Pidge or by himself. They sit in the common room watching old movies and they let Lance braid their hair when he’s missing home. Lance tries not to think about the fact that this is the most they’ve bonded in the whole time he’s known them.

When they ask him about his bitchy comments to Shiro and his lack of acknowledgement of Keith’s existence, he blows them off and tells them it’s nothing. He presses play on the movie and that’s the end of that conversation. They don’t bring it up again.

When Allura yells at him after an especially deep jab at Shiro he just walks away and locks himself in his room, refusing access to anyone. He yells at himself for being such a dick, throwing everything in his room at the wall and on the floor, and imagines his mom telling him that this isn’t the way to handle the situation. He just can’t control himself.

He doesn’t come out til the next morning.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
“Okay team, time for a practice drill. We’ve been spending so much time on learning to fight with Voltron, but we need to be prepared in case any of us need to fight hand to hand combat.” Shiro’s voice echos slightly in the training room. He calls out and the simulator starts.

Everyone is fighting their own robot person, and things are a little rough. Eventually though, everyone defeats their opponent and they move on to team exercise.

“Lance and Keith, you two are gonna pair up for this round.” Lance opens his mouth to argue but looks from Hunk and Pidge make him shut up.

Keith yells out and the round starts. They go back and forth on the robot for a while, taking turns trying to end it. They both land some decent blows, but neither of them have the power to hurt it enough. A few intense moments go by and suddenly the simulation lands Keith in a choke hold and Lance on the floor. Lance leisurely rises from the floor and walks up to Keith. He lands some blows to the simulation's torso and tugs on the arm, eventually Keith is gagging and Shiro calls off the round.

Keith bends over, gasping for air, and Lance grabs a towel, wiping sweat of his brow.

“I don’t know what sweat you have to wipe off looking at you’re half-assed attempts to help me,” Keith yells out behind him. Lance ignores him and grabs his water bottle and starts to walk out. “Look, I get it if you don’t like me anymore. But if that would’ve been real, I would’ve died. And I can’t believe you hate me so much that you’d let me die.”

Lance huffs a humorless laugh. “If it were real, you wouldn’t need me to save you.” He turns around and look Keith in the eyes for the first time in weeks. “Your boyfriend, Shiro, would be there to save you faster than I could say ‘Fuck you’.” He turns and leaves before anyone recovers enough to say something.

Lance is almost to his room when he hears footsteps running towards him.

“What the fuck were you talking about back there?” Keith asks, leaning against Lance’s door, blocking his escape.

“Nothing. Go away.”

“Is that why you locked me out of your room? Because you think Shiro and I are dating?” Keith says, looking at Lance with a look that says, ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’

“What?” Lance says incredulously. “You’re seriously gonna try and tell me you’re not?”

“Yeah. Because we’re not, dumbass.” Keith says, looking at Lance like he was the dumbest thing alive.

“Yeah, okay,” Lance replies sarcastically. He tries to push Keith out of his way, but he stays put. Except for the hand he puts on Lance’s arm. Lance’s heart definitely does not stutter.

“Why would I be with Shiro, when it’s you I like?”

Okay, Lance’s heart stops that time.

“...What?” Keith rolls those big eyes of his and leans up to kiss Lance harshly, his fingers tangling in his hair. He tries to convey weeks of frustration and pining in one kiss. They pull apart, both equally breathless.

“I’m sorry for being a dick. But when you guys came back from the Blade of Marmora, you guys just looked so… together. And I was jealous. I was hurt.” Lance hangs his head in shame as tears come to his eyes.

“Lance, look at me,” Keith says demandingly. Lance obeys for once in his life. “It’s okay. Sure, I wish you would’ve just talked to me, but I understand why you felt the way you did.”  
Lance smiles sadly and kisses Keith again.

“I really should go apologize to Shiro.”

“Yes, but first, you should let me back in your room. I haven’t slept in weeks.”

“Me either,” Lance says, unlocking his room. As he watches Keith saunter to his bed, he says in a low voice, “Sure you just want to sleep?”

“Lance!”

“Sorry!”

Needless to say, Lance removes Keith’s ban from his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Kudos add 5 years onto my life span, but comments add 20. I appricate constructive critisim, but I'm sensative, so please don't be mean to me. 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: [themagicaldinosaur](https://themagicaldinosaur.tumblr.com)


End file.
